theoddbodsshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Zee
Zee is an Oddbod. He is He is Voiced by Jeremy Linn Who is Also Voiced as Jeff. According to The Lyric from The Oddbods Song Video is "Unless There's Food in Store, All you Gotta Get from Zee is Snore". His goal is to eat as much food as possible. Appearance He wears a green fur suit with two swirly antennas. His minor details are two pink marks on his cheeks. Personality Zee is a lazy, couch potato who likes food, TV and occasionally video games. As all Oddbods, he cares for his friends. He will do anything to get and relax although sometimes, he might take advantage of someone/something just to get his own way. He hates vegetables and exercising. He can be mischievous when trying to get out of doing something he doesn't like. Zee has 'arcophobia '(fear of height as seen in Pogo and the Lamp) Relationships Jeff Zee is Jeff's best friend. Alike Newt and Bubbles, they are very different from each other. Zee is very careless and is messy. Whilst Jeff is very uptight and clean. Though at the end of episodes we see Jeff's "Zee side". Pogo Alike Newt, Pogo thinks that Zee is weak, which he is but when trying to prank him Zee gets him back in an unintended way. Fuse Fuse and Zee both share the liking of hot food but Fuse dislikes Zee's lack of exercise. Bubbles Bubbles is Impatient when it comes to Zee's Laziness other than that she has no specific opinion on him. Newt Newt wants to help Zee keep fit and healthy which Zee does not like but do not have any specific opinion about each other. Slick Zee and Slick get along well but do not have any specific opinion about each other. Character Descriptions "Zee's an easy going, care-free guy. This lovable lazy bones is only passionate about food and sleep and nothing much in between" From Disney Channel's Odd Fact About The Oddbods Zee Promo. "Meet Zee. He's Green. He's Lazy. He's Gross. He Loves Food. He loathes sports. He's easy going and easily pleased. That's Zee!" From The Oddbods Show' s Website Video about Zee. Gallery Zeeby.png|Zee as Seen as a Baby. (Seen in The Oddfather and The Festive Menace) Zummy.png|Zee as a Mummy Caused by Marv's Magic. (As Seen in Party Monsters) 50 Foot Zee.jpeg|Zee stuck in a house as seen in 50 Foot Zee|link=https://theoddbodsshow.wikia.com/wiki/50_Foot_Zee Waiter Zee.jpeg|Waiter Zee as seen in Recipe For Disaster|link=https://theoddbodsshow.wikia.com/wiki/Recipe_for_Disaster Zee Sheet.jpg Appearances in The Oddbods Show * It's My Party * A Good Heart * Marooned * The Sheriff of Oddsville * Alien Abduction * Slick Moves * RoboBuddy * Zeelionaire * Bad Medicine * Fuse Ruse * Narco Klepto * The Oddbod Couple * Zee in Charge * The Last laugh * The Amazing Slicko * I-Scream Apocalypse * High Price of Neighbouring * A Marrow Victory * 50 Foot Zee * Macho Jeff * Mind Control * Monster Of Oddville * Zoom * Mr. Snuffles * Acting Out * Double Scoop * Let's See That Again * The Shame, The Blame and The Fame * Oddjobs * You Can't Handle the Tooth Trivia * He has the presumably second longest antennae if it straightens down. Video Category:Characters